


.heartless.

by Sweetpeaslilbitch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcoholism, Anxiety, Avengers - Freeform, Depression, Disordered Eating, FRIDAY is here too, I Love You All, I actually have no idea what is happening, I ignore almost everything in the mcu, I'm new and I love writing, IM IGNORING IW AND ENDGAME LET ME LIVE, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Natasha is a mom now I guess, No Morgan, PTSD, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Penelope is inspired by gossip girls, Peter Parker is the cutest, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Pepper Potts, Somewhere, Tatianna is a cinnamon roll who will kill you, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony and Pep live with there lit fam in the NYC tower, Tony stark daughter fic, and chilling, aunt may is here too, best friend nat, big sister nat as well, but like, but thanos never happened, but yes, eating disorder like behaviours, everyone is just happy, everything i write is angsty, forgive me pls, i love them 3000, i'm undecided, idk im just making shit up a is go, ill add more tags, ill try make it happy, ill try update regularly too, its gonna get angsty, its like the year that infinity war starts, like not really, maybe later - Freeform, my oc's are my actual children, nat is precious an di love her, no endgame spolier scale like it didn't happened lol whats endgame, no promises, not yet, okay enjoy, some of the others live upstate, sorry about that, whoops, wow I'm seeing patterns in my pics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetpeaslilbitch/pseuds/Sweetpeaslilbitch
Summary: The Park Avenue Princess and the stone-cold Femme Fatale should have hated each other. Somehow in the streets of New York, the girls found that the friends you need aren’t always the friends you want._____________________or.Tony Stark's daughter is a hot mess, she befriends an assassin (surprise not one of our regularly programmed murder babies) all whilst trying to get over her major crush on her dad's precious spiderling.





	1. .one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm isabella!
> 
> I'm very new to the MCU fandom and I also love writing- thus Heartless was born. 
> 
> Now, this is probably a big AU, and OOC so if that's not your thing then sorry. I love constructive criticism so send that my way big time. Pre warning I get very particular about my OCs and this particular fic has two (I've never had two before- I'm a little excited) 
> 
> anyway, I try to showcase my interpretation of our beloved characters as well and introducing you all to my precious OCs. 
> 
> I have whole ass Pinterest boards, playlists and character profiles for my OC's so if you want those let me know.

Enigma. 

A person or thing that is mysterious or difficult to understand. 

Penelope Mae Stark was an enigma if Tony had ever met one. The stark genes ran deeper in her than he could understand, a thought that sent shivers down his spine every time. She was everything you could expect from Tony Stark’s daughter. The gorgeous, genius teenage billionaire. She attended the best private school in New York and practically breezes through her studies. Never once had her perfect GPA dropped even slightly, nor had her popularity status. 

She’s not going to lie. She loves her last name; and all the perks that came with it. Sure, it was a lot of pressure but that’s how diamonds are made. And Penelope sure did love a nice diamond. 

She was spoiled to the max. Tony had been wrapped around her little finger from the moment her eyes met his. They are the best of friends, who told each other everything- he knew that not only did he have to prove to himself that he could be a father, but he was her mother as well. She made it easy for him, she was the most angelic child he had ever seen, was he biased, absolutely. 

She was tiny, the girl had started preschool and she was still wearing her toddler clothes. Still, now she could easily slip into children’s clothing despite being seventeen. Her white-blonde hair inherited from her mother that as a child she insisted was to be kept and long and ‘pretty’. Her doll-like face was adorned with soft freckles and deep green eyes. She despised how much of her mother’s looks that she had inherited. On Penelope’s 13th birthday her angelic locks were no more, and they were now pin straight-jet black hair that was cropped and danced across her collarbones. 

Iron man changed Penelope’s life. Her father had always been famous, but this was another level. Iron man came with its perks, she gained a whole new family and she was so proud of how much her father had changed his ways. With all advantages come downsides, her father received double the publicity than she used to, therefore, she received double the publicity, double the hate and the gossip columns in magazines. She didn’t mind, it helped fuel her need to excel. 

Penelope only had three goals in life. 

1\. Always keep dad on his toes.  
This one was more for fun. There was nothing that made Penelope happier than making her father proud, but she enjoyed the moments where she was breaking all the rules. Lately, she found herself doing this much more often. 

2\. Live up to the stark name, then excel above it. 

This one hit Penelope hard. She had unknowingly been fighting this from the moment she was born. People had expectations because of her family legacy and Penelope knew that but she was determined to prove absolutely everyone wrong. She was going to be the greatest stark the world has seen; they just didn’t know it yet. 

3\. Always stay 2 steps ahead of absolutely everyone. 

This one was Penelope’s rule for life. Never let anyone else have the upper hand. Read ahead in the textbooks. Plan a bigger and better party. Make him jealous before she can get jealous. It was a simple rule, because as long as your winning losing can’t exist. 

Her alarm shrieked, waking her, groaning softly as she rolled out of her warm sheets. Her feet tiptoed across the cold floor towards her bathroom, where she splashed some water on her face before slipping into the warm surroundings of the shower. 

School. Most teenagers hated it, and sure it was draining to sit there listing to teachers droning on about topics she had been studying since she could talk. But Penelope had always found school easy, she breezed through her subjects and could have easily graduated by now… but where’s the fun in that. 

Popularity had come easily- she didn’t want or try to get it, now I know what you’re thinking right. Popular, probably means she a mean girl, head cheerleader who dates the hot varsity jocks but you’re wrong. People just liked her, the cynical sarcastic comments that in all honesty were a little evil, her ability to not care at all yet make it look so effortless. And for some reason people just flocked towards her, she made no effort to make friends, yet everyone wanted to be hers. She thrived off their need to please her. 

Penelope didn’t really have friends, not from school anyway. She had her clique but, in all honesty, she wasn’t too concerned with them. She had her dad, and Pepper and the Avengers. She didn’t need all the other people. Penelope had been just shy of ten when she first met the Avengers, and it was a shock to most to see how close her and Nat had gotten. The red-headed assassin was her best friend, their friendship only strengthened over time. They were sisters, maybe not by blood but deep down they both knew it. 

She got dressed for school, her private school made it easy, so she had no choice but to wear the uniform. Although her daily game of ‘how many dress codes rules can I break without getting noticed’ was fun. Today she went for the overkill thigh-high socks instead of the school-issued knee highs with her black pumps that here exactly one inch too high. 

She smiled in her mirror as she checked her hair and makeup quickly, the typical lowkey-but-still-pretty-makeup, and she brushed and straightened hair was never changing. 

Penelope entered the kitchen, blazer in arm and backpack hanging upon her shoulder. She grabbed a coffee, kissed her dad on the cheek, did the same with Pepper then waved as she walked to the elevator. Happy was already waiting with the car when she walked out through the lobby of Stark towers, shouting a quick good morning to Lauren, the receptionist, on her way. 

The drive was usually silent as Penelope sipped her coffee and scrolled through her phone. School seemed normal; winter break was soon so she was thankful when she noticed that her coat was in the car. Classes passed by without a second thought and soon enough she was walking out the front doors, bidding goodbye to her friends and getting in the car. 

It was a Friday and this weekend was very busy, not only was her dad hosting a charity benefit gala on Saturday but there was a major party tonight and Penelope had promised to make an appearance. Francie the party host had all but suggested that if Penelope wasn’t going, nobody would and she took pity on the girl. 

Expecting the tower to be empty when she got home Penelope was pleasantly surprised to see the living room full. Steve, Natasha, Clint and Bruce were all sitting around with her father discussing what looked important. She yelled out a quick hello as she rushed towards her room, she had some homework to get through before getting ready for the party. 

She sat at her desk, working through the pages of math homework her teacher had graciously given everyone. This issue wasn’t that she didn’t know how to do it, she knew she could answer any question it was just time-consuming and she had better things to be doing. She was interrupted by a knock at her door, she looked up to see the soft smile of Pepper Potts. 

Pepper had all but raised the girl, before she was her dad's Fiancée, she was his assistant and part-time nanny for Penelope. If anyone asked her, Pepper was her mom, yet she always seemed to balance right between mom and friend. 

Pepper walked over to Penelope, looking at her papers and playing with the ends of her hair.  
“How was school, honey” Penelope smiled,  
“it was alright as usual, there’s the winter dance coming up in a few weeks” Penelope turned in her desk chair to face pepper.  
“We can go dress shopping again, I was thinking Paris this time” Pepper let out a soft chuckle, but nodded  
“I’ll talk to you dad, and see, maybe next weekend” She paused, and Penelope knew what question was coming next,  
“what do you have planned for the weekend” Penelope rolled her eyes but answered anyway,  
“I have a party at which my presence is required tonight, then most of tomorrow will be spent recovering from said party before getting ready for the Gala” Peppers sigh and disapproving looks filled the room.  
“Pens you know what your Dad has said about all these parties, last I checked you were banned from going to said parties”  
“yes, but what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him”  
“You do know I’m going to tell him right” By now Pepper was on her way out of Penelope’s room, lodged in the doorway.  
“I’m counting on it”  
“ Please stay safe Penelope”  
“always” 

She flopped back onto her bed and laughed. It was the same fight every weekend. Her parents didn’t want her going out and doing ‘god knows what’ and she did. Nevertheless, she always won and got what she wanted. 

“FRIDAY play my Friday playlist please”  
“certainly Miss Penelope” 

Music filled the air and Penelope locked her door. As a tradition, she pulled out the bottle of tequila from under her bed along with her lucky shot glass. She poured the shot while singing along to the song that was obnoxiously loud, downing it before removing her uniform and getting into the shower. 

Choosing what to wear was hardly a difficult task. Penelope had a pretty consistent dress code, she kept all party outfits black, sheer and short. Makeup was next and Penelope was gun at makeup, she swiped on her typical party look, brown smoky eye with some light shimmer, winged eyeliner, golden highlighter and nude lipstick. It was basic but effective. 

She checked the time and it was almost 9:30, she walked into her closet to find a purse when her music was stopped abruptly.  
“seriously? I love that song” her groans of annoyance were met with her the unapproving looks of her father.  
“Penelope Mae Stark, what was that little rule we discussed last Sunday if I remember correctly” She smirked, arguing with her dad happened to be one of her best talents.  
“now if I remember correctly you said, and I quote” she mockingly cleared her throat “Penelope I don’t want you going to hundreds of different parties each weekend doing god knows what. But here’s the thing I’m only going to one party tonight, in fact, I’m only going to one party this entire weekend, seeming as tomorrow night I’ll be at your Gala” Tony sighed, he knew he could fight this, but he just didn’t.  
“fine one rule, if you’re not home by 11:59, so help me god, I’ll send Nat to come and get you and I’m sure you remember how that went down last time” Penelope nodded,  
“of course, thanks dad”  
“yeah yeah whatever, please stay safe”  
“always” 

She grabbed her purse, said her goodbyes- ignoring the shouts of everyone in her living room- and hailed a taxi. The party was a little while away, so she sat in the taxi scrolling through her phone, that party had been going on for a few hours now and it was already popping up all over social media. 

It was nothing special, just a typical high school party, only it was being held in a multimillion-dollar mansion, had a fully stocked bar that was serving everyone in the house -underage or not- and had a strict guest list with a Red carpet. Pretty standard for her school and its students. 

She arrived, without even needing approval from the guest list. She smiled, took a couple of photos before slipping into the party. The night had been stressful, and she desperately needed a drink. 

That was one trait she had inherited from her father, her love for a drink. She had seen the headlines, from before her mother had oh-so-lovingly dropping her off on her father’s doorstep barely 48 hrs old. Tony Stark, Genius, Billionaire, playboy and philanthropist. Penelope knew that of course, her father loved her, but she was the sole reason for his sudden change in lifestyle. She had never been sure if her blamed her for that.

Too bad she was too much like him. Penelope had a reputation so to say. She loved to party; it was rare to not see her every weekend making her way through the city’s most prestigious parties drink in hand, wrapped around various guys. Now don’t get confused, she wasn’t a slut. In fact, she rarely slept with people at all, but she was never one to shy away from a steamy kiss or two. 

Penelope liked to have fun, she liked to make other people envious of her and what she had simply because she could. She was never rude about it- or never was one to rub her wealth in people faces intentionally but she knew when people around her were jealous and she worshipped it. 

The party was in full swing when she got inside, she immediately ordered two drinks, one of which is downed in one go and the second she sipped. 

She found Francie, the host, and thanked her for the invite. The girls took a few selfies before Penelope was whisked away and found herself on the dance floor with a tall, blonde of whom she didn’t bother learning their name. He seemed to think he was the best thing since sliced bread and as much as Penelope hated that, he was hot, and she was horny and bored. Which in her past history was never a good combination? 

Eventually, she found herself against a wall in a dark corner, with the blonde’s lips roaming down her neck. She in some stroke of consciousness checked the time and unfortunately was going to defiantly run late. She pulled herself away from the male, placing a quick kiss on his lips before turning and walking away. 

“Sorry, it was great” she tried to shout over the music, but it was futile. She eventually made it out, with a new drink in her hand surprisingly, which she drank before hailing a taxi and calling her dad. 

“Penelope it's 11:46 you have exactly thirteen minutes to walk into your room” she groaned this was not going to end well.  
“I know I know dad I’m sorry I promise I’m on my way now” she could practically feel the angry radiating through the phone  
“what on earth could have you been doing that is making you late” she smirked, at that. He was asking for this one.  
“mmm.. interesting question there dad. If I remember correctly, he was tall and blonde”  
“Ahhhh, Penelope what have I said about talking about THAt with me” Tony sighed,  
“time and place, do you want me to go into cardiac arrest?”  
“Sorry dad”  
“just get home kid, okay”  
“I’m on it” 

Tony sighed, his hands covering his face as he hung up. Shaking his head, he walked into the kitchen,  
“you’re too soft on her you know” Nat was sitting in the beach sipping from a mug,  
“why yes thank you for that helpful information. what do you suggest I do than planned parenthood… Huh?”  
She just shrugged and walked off.

Pepper would know what to do but she was already asleep. He had been worried about his daughter recently, she was a smart girl, but he was just worried about all these parties. He’s seen the headlines. 

“Starks party girl daughter” 

“new day new boy for Penelope Stark”. 

Tony knew the truth, but he didn’t want others to get the wrong idea about her. 

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the ding of the elevator then the clicking of heels on the hard floor. He tried to look angry but as soon as she saw her sheepish smile he melted like butter.  
“I’m sorry dad” she was looking down twirling her in her hands, her nervous tick since her toddler days.  
“its fine, you hungry? Did you have dinner”  
“I’m starving” Penelope dropped her heels and purse on the counter before flopping down on the nearby sofa,  
“I would KiLL for a cheeseburger” Tony sat down next to her,  
“well what are we waiting for… let’s get some burgers” 

Pepper woke the next morning, to find Penelope and Tony passed out on the living room sofa. Fast food wrappers sat crunched up on the table in front of them, she smiled, she really did love her little family. She quickly grabbed the empty packets and wrappers before migrating to the kitchen to start making breakfast. Penelope stopped by not long after, placing a soft kiss on Pepper’s cheek, mumbling a good morning before pouring a cup of coffee and retreating back to her room. 

Tony repeated almost the same steps little less than 20 mins later, only he found himself wrapping his arms around Pepper and staying there annoying the hell out of his fiancée. 

“tony- babe- I love you but I need to organise this, the gala Is tonight and we nee-” he placed. His lips of hers stopping whatever she was going to say,  
“you’ll do great, tonight will be fine. I love you” pepper relaxed into his arms,  
“I love you too” 

Their sweet moment was when rudely interrupted by the music that seemed to flood down the halls, they both gave each other that look- Penelope. 

Penelope had a busy day ahead of her, she had already down her coffee was currently blasting music while she showered. Feeling like she was washing off last night from her, she relaxed under the water that was practically boiling. Steamed filled the room and when she stepped out wrapped up in a towel and robe Penelope felt a million times better. 

Conveniently she hadn’t brought a new dress for tonight, but she had sent one of Pepper’s assistants to pick up a few options from a few very specific boutiques. She had given them a few simple rules, and she hoped to god they followed them. Tonight’s Charity Gala was something to do with the Avengers as much as she fought it Penelope was required to go. 

She hung the dresses up through her closet before trying each one on. She eventually chose one, it was tight, sheer and black. Perfect. She hung the rest of the dresses in her closet leaving out her chosen one next to the shoes, clutch and jewellery she was going to wear. By now it was midday and she figured that she better go see everyone. 

The Avengers were all required to be at tonight’s gala, therefore, those who weren’t living in the tower had flown in, mainly from the compound upstate but there were a few who lived in private residences. There were currently people filling the living room, everyone was chatting and picking at the widespread of food that had been placed out, courtesy of the chef, who worked for her father. She was starving but her dress was tight and there would be lots of paparazzi tonight so Penelope grabbed a bottle of water and sat down next to Natasha and Wanda. 

Wanda pulled her into a hug,  
“ahh, my favourite Stark, Penelope, how are you?” Penelope smiled at Wanda, she had loved the girl from the moment they met becoming instant besties,  
“yeah great, busy as always-what about you how are you and Vison” Wanda rolled her eyes at Penelope and then Nat’s playful teasing and suggestive eyebrows, Nat changed the topic quickly  
“I can’t believe how easily you got away with breaking your curfew last night, your dad’s a total softie” Penelope laughed and nodded,  
“ I know but I genuinely did get distracted, I swear it was an accident”  
“uh-huh what was his name” now it was Penelope’s turn to roll her eyes at Wanda, blushing slightly,  
“I actually never asked” she prepare herself from the same lecture Nat gave her every time  
“Penelope you need to be-“  
“more careful? I know, I promise I really do but he was tall and blonde and smelt really good” Penelope sighed,  
“I’m a stark it’s in my genes”  
“exactly you’re a Stark who isn’t in your jeans” Penelope playfully scoffed at Nat’s joke, swatting her away. The laughter of the three girls was interrupted by no less than Tony and Pepper, who were standing in the centre of the living room arm in arm. 

Tony began,  
“thank you all for agreeing to this not only is this for me but it’s for all of us, we need to convince not only the government that we are the good guys but everyone else as well-” pepper scoffed before playfully pushing tony away,  
“what he meant to say was tonight’s going to be fun okay, now at the start there is a pretty strict itinerary but once everyone is inside its fairly simple” Pepper went on to explain that everyone needed to be dressed and ready, downstairs at 4:45 sharp before we would be stored into the appropriate cars then taken to the venue. 

Events like this always made Penelope queasy, she normally loved photos and pictures but at this, she had to play the part of the perfect daughter. When really, she was much better at being her Queen B, party girl self.  
By 4:30 Penelope was dressed and ready, she made her way down the lobby. She was early but she figured there had to be others down there already she would just mingle. Just as she got in the elevator a had stuck its way in and she smiled as Peter, Spiderman, Parker entered. 

“hey Spidey”  
“h-hey Penelope, you look great”  
“thanks” twirling elegantly as she joked “this old thing” , and Peter laughed along with her. Don’t get her wrong she liked the boy but the fact that she sometimes had to compete for her father’s attention over him defiantly caused of some of her most outlandish behaviours. 

They made small talk for the rest of the time before walking into the Stark Towers lobby together. Penelope laughed as Natasha’s reaction to her outfit,  
“you know if your weekend antics weren’t enough to put your father into cardiac arrest this surely will”  
“I know, but I figured he’s always late and there no way hell make me change so it’s fine also I have a coat”  
“fur does not count, may I remind you of your seventeen Penelope”  
“yes. Thankyou Natasha I seem to forget my age, just drop it okay” she threw her hands up in surrender.

Finally, everyone else had come down, Pepper had complemented Penelope but mentioned that her father would have something to say and Penelope just shrugged, bring it on. 

Tony, of course, wasn’t entirely impressed with Penelope’s outfit choice, she was stunning, absolutely breathtaking and that was the issue. Considering that FRIDAY had been giving him notifications about Peter’s increased heart rate, he understood what his daughter was capable of. With little time to do anything about it, he ignored it and let Pepper direct everyone to the gala. 

Everything had been going perfectly. Tony, Penelope and Pepper had been the first to enter the gala, they took photos and did interviews, they were the perfect family. The rest of the Avengers followed suit, taking photos and interviews. Once everyone was inside the music was playing, drinks were flowing, and everyone stood around politely accepting canapes and talking amongst themselves. 

Peter had been watching Penelope. Even without knowing her personally everyone knew Penelope. Every teenager in New York wanted to date her or be her best friend. She was everything you wanted to be or to have. Peter had been crushing on her for years. She was practically a celebrity and he was just from Queens, so it was more fantasy and anything else but still, he dreamed. 

He watched her as she sneakily grabbed glasses of champagne from unsuspecting waiters. Or as she sipped them lightly in the corner of the room. 

Penelope felt his eyes on her all night. She loved it, eventually, he felt bad for him and she made her way towards where he was standing. They spoke for the rest of the night, she noticed how her stomach would flutter when he stumbled his words or how his smile would always seem to match her own. 

As she lied in bed after the gala she sighed, she’s really don’t it this time hadn’t she. 

God dammed peter parker with his pretty face and perfect curls.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, 
> 
> this is the second chapter, so this one is a little shorter and kind of a filler ish chapter, my second OC will be fully introduced in the next one. so until then, I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> also note, if something sounds strange or out of place I had to rewrite this chapter after changing the story plot so i might have skipped past something so please let me know. 
> 
> xo   
> isabella

Penelope would never admit it but peter parker was kind of cute. In the he-looks-like-a-puppy-kind-of-cute. The fact that he was the only male of her age that she saw and paid attention to on a regular basis helped, but deep down, she knew that didn’t matter. As cute as he was, Peter Parker was never someone she would go after. It’s not that she was scared of rejection or anything, she had never been rejected in her life and she knew getting Peter would be like stealing candy from a baby. He was too nice, too innocent for her. 

Penelope ruined people. As much as she denied it, she was a hopeless romantic, but that made her weak- and the last thing she wanted to be was weak. She would fall in love overnight then wake-up, in bed next to the stranger and convince herself love wasn’t real. It worked like a charm every time. She would play it cool when her casual loves would call her again, 

“Sorry babe, commitment isn’t my thing” was a Penelope Stark classic. 

She found love in other ways, materialist. Like any stock standard Park Avenue Princess, Penelope treated shopping like therapy. Currently, she was heartbroken over the shy spider boy who was currently in her dad’s lab. Her crush in him had grown, and she had to snap herself out of it. So, she had two options, find a suitable replacement for the evening or shopping. 

As much fun option one would be, it would be virtually impossible to get out of the tower without at least one other person with her. So, shopping it was. It was still early morning, so she dressed, and prepared her best puppy-dog eyes. 

Tony and Peter had been in the lab since late yesterday afternoon, much to Pepper’s arguments and she knew anything she said would be useless so instead she just took up food and water every few hours. If they weren’t going to leave, she’d be dammed if she let them not take care of themselves. 

Penelope’s overly sweet smile she wore as she strolled into the lab sent a shiver down Peters' spine. She looked stunning, her outfit was simple, grey skirt, black shirt and boots but somehow, she made it look like a million times better. Her hair danced softly across her collarbones as she spoke, peter couldn’t help but get distracted by her. 

“I know that smile what do you want, Satan spawn” Peter couldn’t help but chuckle softly at Tony’s oh-so-loving nickname for Penelope, he swears they get better every time.   
“well, I was hoping I could go out for the day, just some light shopping”   
“last time you went light shopping I had to extend your closet, again”   
“That was an accident, it was a sale. Please, dad, I’ll go with someone Tasha or Pep please”   
“fine, but I’m putting a limit on your card and so help me god if you go over the ill end you”   
Penelope smirked, “yes daddy” her voice was so sickly sweet, and peter knew at that moment that when it came to Tony Stark, Penelope could get away with murder with less than a smile.

Penelope practically skipped down towards the living room; Pepper had told her she was busy so that left Natasha to go shopping with her. She agreed on the guarantee that they would be home by 3 and Penelope promised. In less than an hour, Penelope stark had already sent three cars with shopping back to the tower and had spent well over a million. 

Tony was going to kill her. She didn’t care. 

“So, who is it this time” Penelope groaned. Why did Nat have to know her so well? She played dumb   
“I don’t know hat you’re talking about”  
“ spill the beans before I have to find out for myself” Nat looked so smug knowing she would crack any second now.   
“It must be bad judging by the damage you’ve done so far” Penelope tossed up her options. Tell Natasha and be forever teased or don’t tell and let her find out and still be teased forever- potentially more. 

Nat swears she heard wrong when she said it. Because there was no way Penelope stark had fallen this hard for Peter Parker. Penelope’s typical type were dumb asshole rich guys, with bigger egos than possibly imaginable. Her type is jocks with mommy issues who told Penelope she was beautiful, that obeyed her every word because they were intimidated by her.

Penelope’s type was not the boys who were shy, awkward boys who watched Star Wars and fixed computers. 

Penelope never kissed anyone who she knew was smarter than her, she liked knowing she always had the upper hand. She liked the security blanket of manipulating dumb jocks into her perfect night before leaving them high and dry. 

Penelope Stark did not fall for Peter parker’s, but this time she did. 

“Wow Parker really did a number on you didn’t he” She hit Nat for that one,   
“shut up, just leave it alone please”  
“oh I’m not gonna spill the beans but you better start thinking up a good excuse to sell Tony. I have a feeling that oh sorry dad but I’m in love with your intern and I’m incapable with dealing with my emotions isn’t gonna do it” Penelope scoffed, but the redhead was right. 

She elected to ignore that and continue shopping; she saw a cute pair of shoes that had her name on it. 

Thankfully there was no more boy talk for the rest of the trip, but the older women couldn’t help but notice how on edge the young girl was. She was constantly looking over her shoulder, and she walked around with this scared glossy look in her eyes. Nat had to hand it to her, she was masking it well. But if there was anyone who could read through Penelope’s bullshit it was Natasha. 

Eventually, they made it back to the tower, Penelope was already bracing for Tony’s yelling, but she managed to get all the way back to her room without seeing her father. Her shopping had been placed on her bed initially, but the bags had covered that and then parts of her floor, so she started moving everything into her closet. 

She felt better, but there was still this small inkling that she needed release. Getting laid was still very much off the table so her last option, drinking. But in order to do so there was a process. She was underage so she needed to steal it from one of the many liquor cabinets in the tower, but FRIDAY would snitch on her no doubt, so she had to hack into him really quickly. 

It didn’t take long, 10 mins tops and then came the difficult part. Sneaking enough to get the drink she so deeply craved. She decided to overcompensate by grabbing not one but two bottles, one bottle of champagne that’s she was sure costed a grand amount and a bottle of Vodka. Not her favourite but it would do. 

She ran herself a bath, slowly slipping into the mess of bubbles and warm water. The champagne was already popped, and she didn’t hesitate to sip it directly from the bottle. It felt like liquid gold slipping down her throat and she couldn’t be happier. She sat there softly singing to the music and sipping her champagne. By the time the bottle was empty the water around her was cold and her mind was foggy. 

She slipped out of the bath giggling as she stumbled her way around the bathroom and into some clothes. It was strange, in all the parties and events she had been to here not once had she drunk enough to be drunk in her own home. 

Tony had told FRIDAY multiple times to call Penelope down for dinner and every time he said that’s he was busy. When he walked up to his room, he hardly expected to see his seventeen-year-old daughter dressed in panties and an oversized tee-shirt drunkenly singing along in her mirror. He despised how much of himself he saw in her, he knew that things like addiction and alcoholism could be genetic. But he hoped she could be better than him. 

“Penelope Mae Stark, what on earth do you think you’re doing?” he almost wanted to laugh at the sheepish look of being caught that was currently plastered on her face. She hiccupped before answering,   
“just having a bit of fun, what’s wrong”  
“Dinner’s ready, although more clothing may be required” Tony slowly walked around her room, he grabbed the empty champagne bottle and held it up for her to see  
“I didn’t know there was party, I must have misplaced my invitation” She tried to speak, but he stopped her.   
“so Penelope tell me again, what on earth do you think you’re doing?” he watched as she though, her mouth opened but no sound came out then, suddenly she felt very sober. 

“teenage rebellion, I mean you suck the fun out of my weekends, so I made the fun come here” Tony went to reply but he was distracted by the incessant buzzing of his phone. Penelope hiccupped as she heard the announced that there was an urgent mission via FRIDAY. 

Tony left but not before calling Pepper to Penelope’s room, who arrived to find a passed-out Penelope sprawled across her floor. She shook her head, how many times had she seen the girl’s father in the same position. She usually loved how alike they were but this was a negative side effect. 

When Penelope woke up the next morning, she found a glass of water and two pills on beside her bed, which she took immediately. The throbbing headache was enough to make her queasy but, the nausea was aided by the swirling feeling in her stomach. She made it to the toilet adjacent to her room thankfully before throwing up everything. By the time she was finished, her throat was on fire and the smell of vomit and stomach acid was filling her nose. 

She dragged herself into the shower and just sat on the floor under the warm water. It was strange, she had expected to be checked upon by now and yet there was radio silence in the tower. She tried to recall what had happened but the last things he remembered was her dad yelling at her, but then passing out. The mission. Of course.

She quickly pushed herself up and out of the shower drying off quickly before throwing on some black tights and a loose, oversized sweater. And walking down to the kitchen and common area. She was far from hungry but from previous experience, if she neglected food, she would end up in the med bay once again. 

She had never thought too much about her body or size, she knew she was small- smaller than most her age. She put that down to her mother’s genetics. She had seen pictures her mother was practically a stick. But it wasn’t uncommon for Penelope to forget to eat, sometimes for days, then pass out and end up in the med bay. it worried everyone but it remained an unspoken topic. 

She silently prayed that the common area would be empty, and she was grateful to find it mostly empty, she sighed when she noticed who it was. Peter. 

of course, he’s here when I’m hungover and look like a train wreck. 

“Morning are you okay you don’t look so good-ugh I mean you look pretty- more than pretty… Uhm you look unwell” peter rambled on and Penelope giggled, she loved how flustered he would get. It made her cheeks warm, but she played it cool,   
“Morning, I uh I’m kinda hungover” The raven-haired girl laughed nervously, as she walked into the kitchen. They continued to chat, it was barely even small talk, Eventually, Penelope sat down next to peter on the lounge, toast in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. 

“ so…. do you know anything about the mission, they’ve been gone for a while” he shook his head,   
“nothing, all I know is that it must have been bad for everyone to have to go, I think they even called the compound upstate”  
“wow, must be bad”   
“I’m sure everyone will be alright”  
“yeah, well ill see you later parker” he watched as she stood up and walked back toward the elevator, as soon as Penelope was out of his sight, he let out a frustrated groan. 

Why on earth did he have to fall in love with the one girl who would never want him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to leave me kudos or comments. 
> 
> if you don't want to miss a chapter hit subscribe up above. 
> 
> Pinterest board.   
> https://pin.it/viawjafnzmz7rp
> 
> Apple Music playlist.   
> https://music.apple.com/au/playlist/penelope-tati/pl.u-55D6zoqH8Y7aELM


	3. .three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,   
> isabella here once again. so I know my updates are kinda all over the place but I'm aiming to be updating every few days or so.   
> here this chapter, you finally get to meet my other OC so I hope you love her as much as I do. 
> 
> note. I'm still new and still learning about all things Marvel and MCU so if anything seems weird or such let me know. I'm trying hard to get all the facts right but I'm sure something has slipped through my fingertips.

Penelope has rushed madly back to her room, partially caught up on the whole peter situation that had just happened. Partially caught up with the fact that she was worried. Hacking into the Quin jet’s system would be easy enough, hacking to the comms system would be harder. She had done it before but when her father found out he added in some protocols in order to stop her from doing it again. she rolled her eyes. As if he could really keep her out. 

Eventually, she got into the Quin jet’s system, but she quickly found that getting into the comms was going to be near impossible I the time frame she had. So, she had to go off what she could, it wasn’t much but it allowed her to keep a peace of mind. She knew that nobody had been badly injured of yet because so calls for medics had been called, and according to the information being automatically uploaded to the jet via her dad’s suit the battle was slowing. 

Penelope sat by her computer all day, watching vitals and various reports. She knew it was bad, that her dad would almost defiantly yell at her when if found out if he didn’t know already. She couldn’t help but be worried, it was her family. 

Eventually, she was notified that the jet had taken off, with all passengers aboard. They didn’t arrive home until later that evening when she had been dragged out into the living room by a very incessant Pepper to watch a film with her and Peter. 

What Penelope hadn’t noticed was the extra Person on board, when Penelope, Pepper and Peter all walked out to meet everyone as the jet arrived, they all noticed the extra pair of legs. 

Penelope was confused, handcuffed and in the arms of Natasha and Bucky was a girl. She was roughly the same size of Natasha, only a little shorter- shoe couldn’t be much older than herself. Her blonde hair easily reached her waist but was held up in a high pony, that swayed as she walked. Her clothes reminded Penelope of the photo she had seen of Bucky’s Winter Soldier uniform. The outfit was all black apart from her bright red heeled boots, which in any other scenario Penelope who have been asking to borrow. The strange thing about her was her eyes, Penelope for one, had terrible eyesight, but she could see the mystery girls’ piercing blue eyes from miles away. It sent a shiver down her spine. 

They carried her away, and Penelope watched as everyone neglected to even announce who she was or why she was here. It annoyed her. She greeted everyone else, asking for all the details- as if she didn’t already know most of it. 

“Were having a team meeting in 10, everyone including the three P’s in the conference room okay” Tony announced, and Penelope smiled at the nickname. Her and pepper had always been his two p’s in a pod and Peter just joined in. At first, she resented him for it, but he eventually grew on her. 

Unfortunately. 

She quietly whispered with Peter about the girl, but stopped when she heard her father,   
“hey P, hang back I wanna chat” Peter just smiled and mentioned he would see her soon to which she nodded,  
“what’s up father of the year”  
“hilarious- firstly you’re grounded. That stunt you pulled last night was low P. you’re so much better than that” she groaned, really Penelope was expecting that one, but she knew that there was more,   
“secondly, I put a limit on your card that you purely ignored, therefore, your grounding will consist of you losing all your cards, and lab privileges for three weeks”   
“three weeks?? Come on dad that is so not fair I have a good reason- that I can’t tell you, but I promise Nat will second it”  
“I really don’t care; P I have rules for a reason and if you’re going to just completely ignore them there will be consequences. Thirdly, I heard about appetite or lack-there-of on the gala day and I’m calling Francis again” that one made Penelope mad. 

Francis Pratt. Penelope’s therapist since she was a child. After her dad went missing in Afghanistan then all the Iron man and Avengers stuff Tony figured it would be good for her to talk to someone. She stopped going so regularly when she was about twelve but then when Penelope ended up in the Med Bay after passing out for not eating for the third time, she was sent back. Penelope would completely deny and the suggestion that she had a problem, but it worried Tony and that was enough for him. 

“seriously? It was one day, and we had the gala… Some celebrities fast for three days before awards show it's normal”   
“I don’t care about them I care about you and you almost ended up passed out on the floor again and I won’t have it” she heard the change in his voice, and it hit Penelope that she might have gone too far. They were almost at the conference room when she stopped her and pulled her into his chest.   
“i- I just love you so much and I don’t want anything to hurt you” he sounded so sincere it broke Penelope's heart, she hated putting her father through more pain but she didn’t mean to.  
“I know” 

From what Penelope could see everybody was already in the conference room apart from Nat and Bucky who she assumed were still with the mystery blonde. It was weird, Penelope was never invited to debriefs. Granted she would normally hack into Friday for the footage and know everything anyway, but it was strange. Steve stood up first and stated how well the mission went. The formalities went down such as the mission task and who was present on the mission as well as timestamps for any notable events. 

“now I understand there is some confusion as to the girl we brought back to the compound” Penelope watched as most nodded and looked between themselves.   
“The young girl’s name is Tatianna Lilanova, SHIELD has been watching her movement for the last few months. It is believed that she was trained in the same facility that Natasha was, as well as undergoing similar recruitment as Natasha by the KGB. SHIELD believe that she may have useful information which is why she was brought back; her skills may become of use to us as well but that is still unknown. Other than that, that’s all. go get some rest everyone” Penelope wanted to move but she felt frozen. 

Another Nat. Tatianna Lilanova would ruin everything. If for some reason she became even just a SHIELD agent or god forbid an avenger, she would almost unquestionably steal her best friend right from underneath her. She knew that if anyone would be involved with the girl it was going to be Nat, who else who help her? She had to find out absolutely everything about her and ruin all chances of her ever staying here. Penelope had seen how Peter watched her leaving the Quin jet, Tatianna’s long blond hair and perfectly toned body- of course, peter would fall in love with her she was every guy’s dream girl. 

Tony watch his daughter; everyone was long gone from the conference room yet there she sat. Her eyes glazed over, looking mindlessly into nothing yet her mind was working at a million mph. He knew the look well. He sent a worried glance to Pepper who nodded silently and moved to sit next to Penelope, she softly touched her arm and the young girl jumped in her seat.   
“oh sorry, Pep”  
“You okay? You’re overthinking…I can practically hear it”  
“no, I’m good just tired. I’m going to head off to bed now.” She got up and called out a lazy goodnight as she walked down the hallway. 

It was half-past midnight when she got back to her room, she instructed FRIDAY to lock her doors and not let anyone in. Her laptop was placed on her lap and she started looking into everything SHIELD had on Tatianna Lilanova. 

Turns out hacking Into SHEILD’s database was tricker than it used to be or perhaps their little blonde captive was more dangerous than they were letting off. In a stroke of genius, Penelope stooped trying to get into the database and decided to get into the surveillance where she was almost sure they would be keeping Tatianna. 

Sure, enough there she was. The perfect HD live stream of the Russian girl, Penelope watched as Nat, Steve and her dad watched and asked questions. She took notes trying to decipher her sentences as the girl changed her languages in an effort to be difficult. Penelope rolled her eyes; Nat would be able to understand her no matter what so it’s not like it would matter. 

It wasn’t long after 3 in the morning that they decided to leave the girl alone, she clearly wasn’t giving them much information and it was clear to Penelope that everyone was exhausted. She watched as her dad, the super solider and her favourite assassin left the room. She almost clicked off when she heard the girl whispering something. 

The girl was curled up on the bare bed placed in the corner of the room, but Penelope listened as she spoke. 

“Nayida I’m sorry. I’ve failed you, it’s okay I’m going to be with you soon enough. The Americans have me, but they will kill me when they know who I truly am. I’m a monster Nayida, you of all know that best and I pray you will forgive me. I’ll be with you soon” 

The girl spoke so softly it was almost unnerving, it felt too personal to be listening, but she felt like she was in a trance. The girl pulled a small necklace of sorts from under her uniform and placed a soft kiss on the charm. 

Penelope hated that she felt sorry for her. She was a bad guy here and yet something in her told Penelope that she was the victim. She closed the surveillance footage before she could start feeling any sorrier for the girl and turned her attention back to finding the blonde’s profile. 

The clock had struck just past 4 am by the time she found Tatianna’s profile. 

Name: Tatianna Lilanova (last name unknown)  
Nickname(s)/Alias(s): [Femme] Fatale, Tianna Lenovo, the new black widow  
Age: Seventeen   
Birthday: 13th August 2001  
Occupation: Assassin employed by KGB (captured) – a former pupil at the Red Room Academy  
Species: human   
Gender: Female   
Significant Other: N/A  
Family: N/A  
Physical Description: slim build, highly trained in combat skills and martial arts so she has muscle. 5’’5 Piercing blue eyes, and very sharp yet feminine features. Waist-length Blonde hair that she almost always keeps in a high ponytail.   
Special skills/talents: Highly trained spy, can speak in 3 different languages fluently (English, Russian and Spanish speaks mandarin but not fluently) perfect with guns, faultless with knives. She had never missed a shot with a knife. Can do a little above basic level hacking but it’s really only what’s she’s needed for missions. Fully trained ballerina.   
Weakness: None known- possible childhood friend Naydia (deceased)  
Kill toll: Unknown, assumed to be 1000<

Penelope wanted to hate her. She wanted to hate her so much, but something deep inside her just refused. She couldn’t find a single reason to hate her when she was nothing anyone else in this tower was. She had just as much as Nat and Penelope still found herself loving her. Penelope still found herself shopping and having girl’s night with her no matter what she’s done in her past.   
She tried to justify her wanted hatred, but instead, she found herself wanted to comfort and talk to the girl. Penelope found even when she fell asleep, she couldn’t hate the girl, not even in her dream where she watched Tatianna and peter hand in hand and lips touching- her dream self was pleased. Delighted that the girl who had gone through so much had found happiness.   
Penelope hated herself the most. What was wrong with her.   
__  
Tatianna was cold. She wanted to be scared but that was something she hadn’t felt in years. She thought back over the last few hours.   
It was a simple mission, go undercover, seduce some rich guy and then make it look like a suicide. She had done missions like this more times than she could care to remember but then somehow, she got to the room and there she stood. Her red hair was deadly straight and framed her face perfectly, she wore an outfit similar to what Tatianna was used to and she stood, gun in hand.   
The fought for a brief second, that was after the redhead had shot her mission, then all of sudden she was surrounded. The last thing she felt was a sting in her neck before she awoke on a plane, handcuffed and being watched. She tried every trick she had been taught to get out before the redhead spoke up,   
“they won’t work… trust me I know” Tatianna just followed orders, by now her team would know she’s been caught, and she would be back to the base soon. she had to be. Her silence prompted the redhead to keep talking,   
“I’m Agent Romanoff, but call me Natasha… but tell me blondie who are you”   
Natasha, why did that sound so familiar? A million thoughts ran through her head, but she found herself answering back involuntarily.   
“Tatianna, although Agent Romanoff I have a feeling you already knew that” she nodded,   
“that I did , now I have to tell you, I know it seems like we're taking a lot of precautions and all this” she nodded to the fact that the Avengers were surrounding her all armed, even if they tried to hide it.   
“we’re not here to hurt you okay, we want to help but in order to do that you have to want to help yourself”   
She found I hard to believe them while they had left her in a windowless room, all walls were blank except for the glaringly obvious 2-way mirror and deadlocked steel door. There was a small bed, which was surprisingly very comfortable and a table and chair. She had sat in here for hours why they asked her more questions than she wanted to or could answer.   
She knew them, they were The Avengers, she knew their superhero names of course and had seen on the news what they had done. She had asked about them once, her handler at the time seemed interested in them and she asked him about them. He just told her that it didn’t ‘concern pretty little faces like yours’ then proceeded to strike her cheek before telling her to let it go or there would be consequences.   
She wasn’t sure what scared her more, being captured by the ultimate enemy and never going home or getting saved and being punished for getting captured.   
Her thoughts drifted as she finally gave in to sleep, hoping that in the new day this could be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to leave me kudos or comments.
> 
> if you don't want to miss a chapter hit subscribe up above.
> 
> Pinterest board.   
> https://pin.it/viawjafnzmz7rp
> 
> Apple Music playlist.   
> https://music.apple.com/au/playlist/penelope-tati/pl.u-55D6zoqH8Y7aELM
> 
> thanks for reading   
> xo,   
> isabella


	4. four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,  
> isabella here. so I know my updates are kinda all over the place still, so sorry about that.  
> here this chapter, the next one is one of my favourites so far so get excited.
> 
> note. I'm still new and still learning about all things Marvel and MCU so if anything seems weird or such let me know. I'm trying hard to get all the facts right but I'm sure something has slipped through my fingertips.

It took two weeks before they finally convinced Tatianna to join them. She was pledged as a potential field agent but was still required to undergo a range of tests. Everyone was still wary of her, after her alias, Fatale, had been revealed Penelope knew that secretly everyone had done their research.  
All the avengers had access to the various databases, just some had higher clearance. Penelope was granted with low-level clearance -officially- unofficially she had seen things even Nick fury wasn’t allowed to see. 

She was unimpressed by how underestimated she was, although she knew that underestimation was her secret weapon. She understood that most people didn’t see any more than what the tabloids said about her, there was a small collection of people that understood her intelligence. She just wasn’t quite sure if there was anyone that truly saw the extent of it.  
Since before she could walk, she would be in her father’s various lab’s. By her eighth birthday, she had created a wide range of inventions streaming from simple updates and improvements to laptops and phones to tweaking and helping her dad with some of the first prototypes of his suits. 

Slowly as she got older, she found more interesting things to do outside the labs and eventually her late-night lab madness with her father was all but a distant memory. For her ninth birthday, she had requested a lab of her own, Tony had initially said no but after Penelope had presented an interesting presentation on the benefits of her own space he caved. She still technically had the lab although tony was sure the girl hadn’t used it in years. 

He is as wrong of course. Penelope had a knack for being secretive. She found it to be a game mostly living with some of the world’s best spies and assassins you pick up on some of their tricks. And in turn, she liked to use them against them. Penelope was all but a human lie detector, she couldn’t remember a time where someone had lied to her and she believed it.  
This handy skill , of course, was kept a secret from those around her, she had figured from a young age that if her father would forbid her to train- therefore unable to physically protect herself she would have to find other means in doing so. 

So, when she found herself sitting across the table form Tatianna- who was still being held in a secure area, it was bigger now but still, the poor girl was being held captive, Penelope was tasked with taking the girl breakfast, she couldn’t help but ask a few questions. 

“what do they do to you, in the red room I mean? I know you’ve been told about Nat, but she tends to keep quite tight lipped about her time where she was raised. What is it like?” Penelope watched as the girl seized, she wondered just how horrible it must have been, but at the same time, it intrigued her.  
“in all honesty, it’s all I’ve ever known. Some of the other girls were lucky. They had a life that they remember before being taken, I was six so I don’t remember much. They teach you everything you think you need to know, then they teach you more that you don’t. Half the time, especially when your young you aren’t even aware of the hidden messages, they brainwash you with” Penelope was shocked, she wasn’t sure why the girl who she had spoken less than a few sentences to was opening up to her, it felt like a trap. She had expected a sentence maybe a snarky comment. But she knew that Tatianna wasn’t lying.

“I had always been jealous of girls like you, I think most girls are. Every teenage girl in America wants to be you, Penelope Stark. You have more money than you could ever know what to do with, you live with the Avengers, you could have any guy you want… you’re everything anyone could ever want. Yet you throw it all away, just like every other spoiled brat” Penelope wasn’t sure if she should be completely enraged or agree with her. Nothing she had said was incorrect, not in the slightest but that didn’t make it right. 

“Just so you know Tatianna, just because you’re in now doesn’t mean that a single person in this company, or this building trusts you. Sure, you can throw a punch so can anyone else, your replaceable and I think you know it. There’s nothing remarkable or special about you, I can almost assure the only reason you’re even still alive is because Rogers refuses to kill a minor. I may look like some air-head park avenue princess but trust me, I’m not scared of you. And I think that scares you” 

She wanted to stay, get more answers out of the girl but she had already been too long, and Penelope wasn’t ready to raise suspicions. Tatianna Lilanova was hiding something, and she was going to find out what it was. 

Tatianna had passed all the necessary tests and had been taken to a SHEILD training facility, nobody was sure where she would end up. Penelope acted like she wanted nothing to do with the girl, but she saw what happened when the blonde had left. 

Natasha had volunteered to take her out to the car, and Penelope watched from the windows. She gave her a light hug- to anyone else it might not have been much, but Penelope knew better. She watched as Natasha leaned down and whispered something in Tatianna’s ear then Tatianna nodded. It made her uneasy. 

Tatianna, on the other hand, was still being cautious, she trusted Natasha. As much as she hated it she knew every trick and Natasha wasn’t pulling any. Over the month she had spent she found herself becoming more comfortable with those around her, Natasha was first of course. It was easy to trust her; Nat knew what she had gone through and she understood the little things.  
She didn’t question when Tatianna had asked for a pair of handcuffs, she watched as she attached them to her bed each night watching with a pitying glance. 

“you don’t have to do that here you know” her voice had been so full of concern Tatianna almost felt bad, but some habits were harder to break than others. This being one of them.  
Peter had been the next, truthfully it was hard to not like the boy. He was so kind and pure, Tatianna felt like she didn’t deserve his friendship most days. She would ruin a boy like him, friend or not. 

Other than simply conversations with various people she hadn’t really spoken to anyone else regularly. Except for Penelope. That morning when Penelope asked her about the red room, although she still couldn’t figure out why not daring to ask Natasha. From very early on it was made clear that Penelope stark was untouchable. 

She remembers Penelope mentioning that the ‘only reason you’re even still alive is because Rogers refuses to kill a minor’ yet she had a feeling if anyone placed even a scratch on the raven-haired girls’ body, even Rogers would kill them. 

Penelope Stark was interesting to watch; she couldn’t be more contradictory to Tatianna, yet they were so similar in so many ways. When they would bring Tatianna up to socialise, she would spend a majority of her time watching the girl.  
Of course, at firsts glace you notice her looks, she’s stunning, her features are so doll like and precise yet soft and girly. She would watch as the girl would ignore the film or whatever they would be watching and yet tend to look around her and observe everyone. It was like she was taking note of every feature on their face. She was always thinking; Tatianna was all but convinced that Penelope Stark never slept. That to she was part robot. Considering her family, it wasn’t that much of a stretch. 

When Tatiana left the avengers facility and went to complete her SHEILD training she was told it would take up to a month. She completed her training in three days. It wasn’t like she was trying to show off it was just she couldn’t help but laugh as she watched the other agents struggle with fighting techniques that she had perfected when she was ten. 

After meetings and then more meetings she was eventually taken back to the Avengers tower. Something about that it would be safest to keep her with Agent Romanoff until she was ready. Whatever that meant. 

The tower looked the same, and she was greeted by Natasha who showed her to her room- not cell- can gave a basic tour of the facility. She explained the strict rules, such as don’t go above her floor everything else she needed was below. She was required to be at one group meal each day, and training sessions varied from day to day, but she was required to be at all of them. 

It was just passed midday when Natasha let her be alone, to settle in as she had phrased it, but Tatianna wasn’t really sure if she ever could. 

Her room was huge. bigger than any bedroom she had ever had before, the bed was easily a queen- possible a king and the furniture around seemed nicer than anything she had ever had previously. There was a small desk which house a computer, which Natasha said would be needed to complete any official SHEILD work like mission reports and such. She had barely any clothing, only what she had collected over the last few weeks, but Natasha had told her she had added a few things to the wardrobe. It was hard to believe this was her new reality, and Tatianna was going to prove to everyone in here that she’s not the villain thy think she is. 

__________

Penelope had received the notification from FRIDAY that Tatianna had arrived back to the tower. She was annoyed to say the least, Tatianna moving in meant that Nat would be around almost permanently and not floating between the compound and the tower like she used to. It also meant that she had to get use to the Russian Barbie being around, having almost as much freedom as she has. Penelope was not looking forward to that at all. 

Penelope and Peter had become closer in the last few weeks, when he wasn’t busy being Spiderman or doing school stuff peter had found himself almost at the tower 24-7. They had decided to instil a weekly movie night where they would hide out in either Penelope room or the room peter had at the tower, surrounded by blankets and snacks watching movies early into the morning or until they passed out. 

Penelope’s Winter dance had come and gone, she wanted to ask Peter to be her date, as friends of course, but she knew the second they were seen together there would be press on them. He was already publicly known as her father’s intern and they didn’t want to push it. She explained it to him, and he agreed- he also had a decathlon competition that night, so it worked out. 

When he saw her photos and Social media stories that night, he couldn’t help but feel a pang in his heart for the stunning raven-haired girl, dolled up and having the time of her life. All while wrapped around some blonde-haired jock, who Peter was sure had seen more money in a day than Peter had in is life. 

Penelope arrived home on the day of Tatianna’s return, half expecting her to be everywhere. The elevator door opened to the common area- more importantly, the kitchen- Penelope was starving. There she sat, her perfect blonde ponytail swayed as she laughed at what Nat had said, both of them turning to look who had come in. 

“hey P, how was school”  
“fine-I’m just grabbing a snack then I’ll be gone” Penelope voice sounded bitcher than she had intended, and she could almost feel Nat’s eyes boring into her back, she rolled her eyes. Here it goes  
“oh, sorry welcome back Tatianna” She knew Nat still wasn’t very impressed, but it would do- she wasn’t going to be nice to the person who was single handily stealing her best friend and poetetial boyf-. Her best friends. She was stealing her best friends. 

She quickly grabbed a few celery sticks and the tub of peanut butter, and made her way up towards her room, shouting a quick see you later as she did so. She had more important things to worry about than Tatianna’s thieving. 

There had been rumours floating around school about a certain quarterback and one of the younger cheerleaders. Francie, who’s party Penelope had gone to a few weeks ago had reported to the school about a sexual harassment case against Charles Lawson, the senior quarterback. The school had dismissed it, claiming she had a lack of evidence and they couldn’t risk losing Charles- he already had a plethora a football scholarship at any ivy league he wanted, and thats without his dad’s money. 

Penelope couldn’t believe what she had heard so she stole the file, read up on both sides- Charles’ dad was paying off the school essentially- and she spoke to Francie. Francie was telling the truth, although Penelope couldn’t understand the extent of it, she was sure there was more. 

Penelope couldn’t wouldn’t let this go. It wasn’t right, for all she knows Charles has done this before, god knows any lower-class men girl would die at the chance to even been seen with Charles- let alone actually go further than that. Francie was a really nice girl; she was a sophomore and was only let on the cheer team because her mother was captain in her senior year and the squad had rules about legacies. 

Francie was kind and really sweet- she couldn’t help but feel bad for the girl who was often cast out because she wasn’t the typical stick-thin, blonde barbie that usually floated around the school grounds. France was tall, way taller than Penelope for that matter- not that that was a difficult feat, and her fiery red hair often followed her in its loose curls. She was curvy but if you asked Penelope, she looked great, heck Penelope wished she had the body and confidence to rock curves lasFrancie did. 

Penelope wasn’t going to let this stand, she had to find a way to make Charles pay- even if the school won’t agree to it was going to be punished for what he did. Penelope swore that she would make sure that he would never get his hands on another girl again. unfortunately for her, Penelope was the size of a peanut compared to Charles so she would need backup. She thought about paying someone, but she needed to do this herself- Nat wasn’t an option she knew the older woman would want to tell her father and he would never allow her to do so. 

Penelope groaned; she knew who she needed she just didn’t want that person. But that was how she found herself knocking on Tatianna’s door at almost midnight. She hesitated before she did so something in her told her to do it for Francie. 

The blonde opened the door almost straight away and Penelope gave her a questioning look. She was dressed so casually- it was midnight- in a basic oversized blue shirt and grey shorts, and her blonde ponytail had been let down and now just floated around her shoulders. 

“can I uh- help you”  
“I need your help… but you can’t tell anyone”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pinterest board.   
> https://pin.it/viawjafnzmz7rp
> 
> Apple Music playlist.   
> https://music.apple.com/au/playlist/penelope-tati/pl.u-55D6zoqH8Y7aELM


	5. .five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey isabella here,  
> long time no see I guess.  
> sorry, it's taken forever for this next chapter. I'm currently only one chapter ahead so if you've got any ideas to let me know. 
> 
> how are you liking my OC's??? I'm trying to incorporate the actual charaters more so if you want more of that let me know. 
> 
> xo, Isabella
> 
> enjoy ;)

The blonde let Penelope in and gestured for the both for them to sit, before asking her  
“you… Penelope stark need my help” the cocky tone earned a groan from Penelope,  
“look Tatianna-”  
“Tati, just call me Tati” The younger stark nodded,  
“Tati, I know I haven’t been super kind to you- or welcoming but I need help and you the only person who can give it to me”  
“what about your Dad or Nat, what do I have that they don’t” the girl paused as she thought,  
“…unless they wouldn’t let you do whatever you need my help with” Penelope looked sheepish and Tati knew she was right.  
“what exactly do you need my help with?” Penelope explained the situation and surprisingly Tati was all for it, something about she doesn’t like when people use their power over others for their own personal gain or something- and the girls devised a plan. 

Firstly, Tati was going to train Penelope- the girl was going to need to be able to at least defend herself if anything so starting from the next night, they would meet in the training room just after midnight and train until Tati saw fit. Penelope would wipe the footage and replace it with some older footage of an empty room, in order to avoid her dad’s suspicions.  
Secondly, Penelope had to start preparing Charles. In all honesty, this was easy- she would flirt and laugh at his jokes, all in preparation for the party that Penelope had convinced Charles to set up. It was simply all she had to do was make it seem like it was all his idea and he would fall for it instantly. She had to be careful- she had to draw it out if Tati really was going to do this, she needed the upper hand. It's not like Charles was going to be a difficult task. 

They hadn’t meant to become friends, truly the girls were polar opposites yet somehow that turned them into friends. Eventually, the training sessions became less of training and more of, well still training but it was fun. They would spar -Tati could win every time but she went easy sometimes- and Penelope would take it as her duty to educate Tati on all the best music and the latest New York gossip, all while the blonde taught her 10 different ways to break a person’s bones. It was a unique friendship. 

Ultimately after the late-night training sessions instead of splitting off to their rooms, they would quickly shower then meet again in either of their rooms and watch movies or just talk until they eventually passed out.  
The budding friendship didn’t pass anyone in the tower, as much as the girls thought they were being sneaky the lack of tension and snarky comments on Penelope’s behalf confused everyone. But nobody said anything, Tony was happy that finally, Penelope was making friends that were her age and weren’t encouraging her weekend partying and drinking. Even if they were a Russian teenage assassin. It seemed his daughter had a type. 

Of course, while Tati was pulled away into missions, Penelope had Peter. The two teens had become closer and as much as Penelope wished she resisted she couldn’t help but sink into the boy anytime she could. She wasn’t sure how well-read peter keep himself about the private schools of New York, but he was yet to say anything about Charles, who Penelope was toying with for the sole purpose of the plan. 

As she sat in the courtyard during her lunch breaks with Charles’ arm wrapped around her waist, she felt guilty and wrong.  
Penelope flourished in all the new attention, she never really counted the people at school her friends and so the new territory of having not only one but two real friends was like the best thing she could ever ask for. 

The girls spent their days together touring New York and laughing as they do silly tourist-y actions. They would smile and go visit Peter when he was on patrol, leaving him little notes to Spiderman to find- that they knew only Spiderman would find. They went on ridiculous shopping trips and silly cafes that sold 14 lattes that didn’t even taste good, neither of them cared they just like to laugh and being teenagers. 

They just so happened to be the same teenage girls that were sitting up late at night doing assassin training well into the night. Everyone has their quirks. 

Finally, the day had come, it was a Friday evening and there was set to be quite a large party, thrown and hosted by Charles, in one of his father’s grand hotels. The party had a strict formal dress code and it was an invite-only party, this of course presented an issue as Charles refused to give Penelope a blank invite for her friend, Tianna, that he had never met or even heard of. Penelope ending up paying off some freshman cheerleader for her invite and promising her an invite for her next party. 

She was dressed to kill, between the girls they had two hotel rooms currently one that Penelope had paid off in cash that Tati was currently getting ready in, and where they were keeping everything they needed. The second was paid for by Charles, she was currently sitting in the bathroom completing her makeup, barely dressed in her lacy undergarments and a robe. Charles was sitting out in the room watching her every move like a predator watches its prey, it sent a shiver down her spine. As she finished, she swiped a ruby red lipstick across her lips and excused herself to get dressed. 

Her dress was stunning, to say the least, Charles had taken her shopping- not that she couldn’t pay for herself but who was she to turn down a free shopping trip- and chosen this dress. It wasn’t her typical style, but she looked amazing in it never the less. The deep red of the velvet wrapped around her body like it was made for her, the strapless neckline was stunning, and she was glad Charles at least had a taste. What a waste.  
The party was about to start so she and Charles downed the last of the champagne that had been left in the room the walked out into the halls. She ruffled through her clutch and faked annoyance,  
“oh, I must have forgotten my phone, I’ll meet you downstairs okay” he rolled his eye and muttered something under his breath but agreed, leaving Penelope to turn and grab out her phone and other room key as she walked down to meet Tati.  
Tati had borrowed one of the unworn Gala dresses from Penelope’s closet and Penelope couldn’t help but be impressed when she let herself into the room to see her friends. Tati was dressed in a looser, champagne colour silk dress, the cowl neck and spaghetti straps sat so delicately against the blond, it was strange to see Tati so different than what Penelope was used to. Her typically sky-high blonde ponytail had been retired and classic Hollywood waved flowed down her back.  
They quickly exchanged a few complements before Tati briefed her on what would happen. The party would commence; the girls would mingle - Penelope needing a solid alibi.  
9.45 Tati would sneak into the hotel's security room and shut down all the cameras, aside from the lobby.  
10 pm Penelope would convince and seduce Charles back up to their hotel room, offer him a drink then wait for Tati  
10.05pm Tati would arrive, and the fun would begin. They had exactly 24 minutes to execute their plan then get Tati out of the hotel and Penelope back downstairs to the party.  
The plan worked like a charm, the red lipstick was a key player- never before had she worn it and so everyone was obsessed. Penelope handed out a smaller travel-sized lipstick of the same shade to any girl that complimented her on it and soon enough half of the party was wearing ruby red lipstick. Only Penelope and Tati’s shade had a little extra kick. 

Charles fell for every trick in the book and not a single person saw them leave the party, it would be hard to notice their absence since the lighting was dull and Penelope had noted the three girls who were dressed similar to her. Tati showed up not a moment too late and by the time the second handcuff was clicked around Charles’ wrist he was already passed out, red lipstick staining his lips.  
Each girl threw a few punches, he was left with a nasty black eye and a few good cuts and bruises. Tati promised not to hurt him too bad but judging by the easily broken wrist and decent bruises littering his torso they had different ideas about what that meant. Truly Penelope wanted to do more but she knew it would be more hassle than its worse this was his warning. She would know if he pulled anything like it again and that time, he might not make it through the warning. Charles Lawson was lucky.  
Penelope pulled together her stuff, that she had in hers and Charles room while Tati took pictures. Blackmail. They were going to need it. They quickly grabbed their stuff from the room down the hall and left for the tower. The girls laughed and giggled and spoke the entire way home, especially as they received notification that their little snapshots had reached the other party-goers’ phones.  
____________  
Charles Lawson was the Joke of the school; sure, he was still the quarterback and relied on his hair and daddy’s money more than his smarts to get him through life. Penelope and Tati never heard anything about legal action, everything was smoothed over in the media with a little bit of Lawson money and all was well. At least for now.  
Penelope couldn’t help but admit that’s he loved how taking down Charles had made her feel. She loved every moment and now there was an itch only revenge could scratch.  
____________  
Tatianna was worried, she had never had second thoughts about a mission, and she treated this plan just like that. She couldn’t help but watch, the glimmer- of something Tati wasn’t quite sure what - in Penelope’s eye as she punched Charles over and over. Tati knew deep down they were going to kill him, the plan had just hurt him enough to send a message, but for a split second, she wouldn’t have hesitated to let Penelope have her way. 

She had been training the girl for a while now and Tati was almost convinced if Penelope really wanted to kill him, she could. Maybe.  
So after the few weeks when Penelope was sitting next to her as they watched some ridiculous chick flick that the dark-haired girl had claimed was ‘an absolute classic’  
“Tati, I almost can’t be friends with you if you don’t watch and adore Clueless… it’s like the teenage girls’ right of passage” 

She would never admit it, but it was a cool movie. Penelope seemed distant through the whole thing, maybe it’s because she’s seen it a million times or she might have schoolwork or something. Tati wanted to ask- she knew that what she was supposed to do as her friend, but she couldn’t get the words to leave her mouth. Penelope eventually beat her to it.  
“I want to do it again”  
“do what again, exactly” Tati knew, but she hoped with all her might her best friend wouldn’t say the words she was going to  
“get revenge, on guys that do that to girls” Penelope sounded so sure, not a single syllable faltered a she spoke, her eyes flashed a look of confidence. Something deep within Tati made her feel like with or without her permission Penelope was going to follow through with this.  
“why, we got Charles” Tati was pleading at this point, she knew this was a terrible idea. She was trying to prove she was a good guy.  
“Charles is only one guy, on the scale of things he’s a nice guy. Come on Tati please, we don’t have to be so extravagant about it every time. If we don’t do this who is going to” Penelope relaxed and sunk into the bed next to the blonde girl,  
“Tati I can’t live with myself knowing that somewhere out there right now in New York evil, vile men are hurting girls, and nobody is helping… Spiderman-Peter can’t save everyone”  
“what about the police you know those guys who punish the people that do these things”  
“When have you ever relied on the police to do anything Tatianna” good point. The cops have never been a fan of Tati and the feeling was very much mutual. She hated that Penelope was right here.  
“okay”  
“please-wait what? Okay”  
“I have one, no two rules” Penelope nodded furiously,  
“we have to be careful with this, and you’re going to have to do a lot more training”  
_________  
The training was hard enough the first time around, but it was finals week at school and when Penelope wasn’t studying Tati had her dragged out in the gym dodging knives, bullets and punches. Her skin was a painting of bruises ranging from dark and fresh to a faded yellow, and Penelope swears she felt each one with every breath. It was painful but somewhere Penelope knew what she was going was for the greater good, you don’t just get good at these things- sometimes you have to hurt. She knew Tati had it much worse. 

The hardest thing of all was hiding her injuries from Peter, somewhere in the mess of training and school she found time for the curly-haired boy. Most nights, she would eat dinner with everyone and while Tatianna would have her personal training sessions with Nat, Penelope would curl in peters arms- watching tv or just talking before he would run off to patrol. 

He, of course, didn’t know; she could never let him find out what she was doing. It wasn’t like they were dating, not officially at least and she hated deep in her heart that she wanted to so badly, but she was so terrified of ruining him. He didn’t deserve that, and she didn’t deserve him. 

Tony was confused when he saw that during finals week of all times, Penelope had decided to use her lab again. although he should have known that the girl would like to tinker when she couldn’t sleep. What he didn’t know was that his precious daughter and the second Russian assassin he housed needed weapons and stealing them from the weapon vaults wasn’t an option.  
What Tony didn’t know was that his daughter had been given a taste of revenge and power and she was starving for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEy! 
> 
> how did you like that? I know my chapters are very time jumpy so I apologise for that. Don't forget all the outfits and the character aesthetics can be found on the Pinterest board. xo


	6. six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, lovelies, 
> 
> isabella, here again, I hope you're enjoying the story so far let me know anywho. this is one of my fav chapters so far, the next one is super exciting ahh I can't wait to post it. 
> 
> until then xoxo,   
> isabella.

The New-York Angels Save Young woman’s life!  
It was late yesterday evening when the young victim (19) was attacked by an older man in what is being named an attempted sexual assault, but she was quickly saved by New York’s newest heroes, The New York Angels, Leliel and Nakir. 

The blurry photos of the two -presumed- women both dressed in black suits highlighted with their designated colour described as similar to the Black Widows’ and a black mask. The identifying feature between them being colour schemes and hair, one girl had sleek emerald greed locks tied into two high ponytails wrapped with black ribbon, Leliel, and the other sporting pastel pink hair that was loose and dangled across their back who had been nicknamed Nakir. 

They have been spotted all-round New York, with their main target presumably being predatory individuals.   
Any information about the new heroes is wanted to contact xxx-xxx-xxx.  
__________  
SHIELD couldn’t help but be interested in the two masked vigilantes the tabloids were naming the New York Angels- Leliel and Nakir, although they have yet to pose any major threat- not to anyone who didn’t deserve it- it had put everyone on edge. 

Motives were unknown as well as who they were, and the skills they had possessed in the week since their arrival were enough to not only piqué the interest of Fury himself but also the Avengers. Tony, of course, had been told immediately. Firstly, by Peter who had seen the girls late on patrol and although he decided to leave them, he followed his Spidey senses- they weren’t going to hurt him. 

Penelope and Tatianna, of course, had been fully briefed- Tony stating that Penelope wasn’t to be out of the compound unless she was with someone after dark until further notice. She rolled her eyes but accepted it- she was with Tati anytime she left anyway so technically she wasn’t breaking any rules. 

Although Penelope was less than impressed by the nickname her and Tatianna’s extracurriculars- she couldn’t just correct it. Not that there was a correct answer- it seemed juvenile to name yourself. Tatianna was quite loving the night-time activities. The suits that Penelope had created- fitted with the wigs, something about their hair was too recognisable - the emerald hair was growing on her. 

She loved just hanging out with Penelope, even if their conversations were broken up by fighting off creeps and bad guys. It was nice. In a weird sort of way. 

Currently, Tatianna was leaving her latest mission to be briefed, she was set to leave later tonight- luckily after Penelope arrived home from school. She was yet to leave on a mission since they had initiated their night time rendezvous and she had to make sure the princess didn’t do anything stupid. 

Tatianna didn’t mind when Penelope was at school- granted it was most days, so she had developed a routine. Everyone, being Penelope, Tony (sometimes), Pepper (for like 5 minutes, that woman was always busy), Bruce and Natasha would have breakfast of a morning. It was a little overly domestic for her liking, but Tati had to admit the early morning conversations about silly dreams (and the not so nice). The little-too-casual chats about missions while every sipped-on coffee, before everyone, dispersed off to their daily tasks. 

Penelope would rush off to school- driving with either Pepper or Tony and occasionally Happy, Bruce would excuse himself down to his lab where he did whatever it was, she did. That left Tati and Natasha- they would slowly make their way down to the gym and training rooms where they would train together for a good part of the morning. 

Tati and Natasha had left before Penelope and Peter arrived back after school; the tower was quiet- it was normal for this time of day. Her father was working, as was Pepper presumably. Bruce was typically down in his lab and the two already knew about the absence of their favourite Russians. 

The teens left their bags and school supplies on the table in the living room as they prepared some snacks- which consisted of Peter grabbing two bags of chips and some sour patch kids whilst Penelope shook her head jokingly and tutted while slicing up an apple. Drinks were passed around and then they each gathered their stuff and headed up towards Penelope’s bedroom. 

They had a major AP calculus test tomorrow and Peter claimed he had been patrolling too much to study while Penelope played dumb saying she forgot but she had been training any spare second, she had- with or without Tatianna. 

They studied for hours, at least that’s what they would tell Tony when he came up to eventually greet them. In reality, they studied most of the time but mainly they flirted, their bodies subconsciously inched closer and the warmth surrounding the room seemed to increase with every movement. School and studying were all but forgotten when Penelope finally decided that Peter was too shy to make a move, so she did. 

They had both leaned in and Peter had all but stopped breathing- too nervous to even think about anything apart from the girl who was sitting next to him with her lip’s millimetres from his. Penelope pushed her lips onto his, savouring the sweet taste the sour patch kids had left behind, her lips crept into a smile involuntarily and they both pulled back. 

She took in peter’s face, which looked warmer than usual and Penelope found it hard to wipe the smile from hers.   
“oh-uh wow that was-” Peter stumbled over his words and Penelope felt her heart skip a beat, what if he didn’t want this.   
“Sorry I don’t know what came over me- can we just forget” each word she spoke was rushed and she could swear her heartbeat was in her throat,  
“I liked it” Peter had never said three words that he meant more than that, the confidence in his voice shocked Penelope.   
“oh well, um me too I like you. Like in more than a friend way” it was like all her confidence had melted away,  
“I was hoping you didn’t kiss all your friends like that” Penelope feigned fake annoyance, but she couldn’t help but smile again at the curly-haired boy whose hand she didn’t even realise was resting over hers.

The sweet moment between then couldn’t have been interrupted at a worse time and as they sound of the door unlocking- Via FRIDAY no doubt both of them jumped a mile part and grabbed a textbook and pen that surrounded them. They were surprised to see both Tony and Pepper walk into Penelope’s room and even more surprised when Tony suggested to Peter that he was to go home.   
He must have known. Penelope mentally cursed even as Peter played it cool and packed up his stuff before excusing himself and leaving her room. 

The room filled with an awkward silence and Penelope instantly knew that something was happening. Pepper broke the silence,   
“Penelope, we want to talk to you about something”   
“oh my god… it was just a kiss I swear I’m going to back off I know I’m bad for him” as soon as te words fell for her lips the look of confusion that filled her parents faces informed her that what she had said was defiantly wrong.   
“what kiss? Who are you talking about? Penelope?” He didn’t sound mad, tony sounded almost amused and she despised that.   
“peter... I kissed peter”  
“Are you two dating?” Penelope almost laughed at how hopeful Pepper sounded, its like they wanted this.  
“I don’t know you interrupted our moment” they all laughed at that one, setting the still awkward air that surrounded them,   
“well-baby, pep and I wanted to tell you something. This… this is something we’ve been thinking about for a while and well we wanted you to be the first to know” A million thoughts ran through her mind most of the bad, what could she had done? Do they know about her and Tatianna? Are they going to ship her off to some scary European boarding school?

“Pepper is pregnant” 

“WHAT”

Not once in the seventeen years she had lived, had Penelope ever considered being anything than an only child. Sure, she was happy for them and the hugs and smile followed by the soft happy tears that had slipped down her cheek, kissed away by her dad sounded good at the time. 

Later that night a Penelope laid in bed darkness surrounding her the realisation of this had set in. Her Dad and Pepper were getting their perfect family. They were engaged and in love and now they were having a baby, together, not a bastard child left on a doorstep. 

Tony would be there through Pepper’s whole pregnancy, building cribs and painting walls, picking names and crying though Pepper’s screams of labour. He would witness this baby’s first moments in this world and be prepared for every one of them. 

This baby was her replacement. She had done it now. The party girl stark daughter had broken one too many of his rules and she would be forgotten. She was sure they hadn’t done it to spite her, but something told her that from now on Penelope would be an afterthought, and it would only get worse as the baby was born and grew up. She knows how much time her dad used to spend with her, now the little time he did would go the new baby. 

The clock had barely hit 2 am, and Penelope mind was whizzing with a million thoughts- she needed to get out of the tower. She couldn’t go to Peter- not without explaining to him about her dad and Pepper and she knew that wasn’t her news to tell. Tatianna and Nat were both away on a mission, so she had one thing to turn to. Her New York Angel-Nakir. 

She liked the nickname- famously the Islamic angel of the faith of death. It had a nice ring to it. 

Tatianna had specifically told her to not go out whilst she was alone, and it would be breaking her dads’ rule. Which was a stupid rule considering he was trying to protect her from herself. Without even thinking Penelope started digging through her wardrobe to the back where hidden behind old clothes from childhood in a locked garment bag sat her uniform. 

As she stripped off the soft pyjamas and zipped up the cool black and pink material, she turned and admired herself in the mirror. Her body had changed since she started working out- her typical thinness was coupled with muscle definition and she couldn’t help but smile at how great her ass looked now. 

The outfit’s she and Tatianna wore were simple- but effective. The one-piece had a zip up the centre of the chest, it was skin tight, not only because it looked better but also because loose baggy clothing would just get in the way. The pants section had various places to hide smaller weapons, knives and small widow bite type apparatus’. 

Each girl was equipped with a belt that held a few guns and ammo, then from there, each outfit was different. Tatianna preferred guns- she was the best shot Penelope had ever seen and so she had extra guns and a few other gun-like weapons. Penelope had discovered her talent for knives so she held smaller throwable weapons, knives, daggers, ninja stars( not that she ever called them that- she would deny it). Tatianna told her that she was sadistic, Penelope thought she was being dramatic. The masks were simple and black, large enough to hide their faces. 

She laced up the heeled thigh-high boots (mostly impractical but very stylish) and then grabbed the makeup case filled with her necessities before grabbing an oversized hoodie and putting it over her outfit. If she unzipped the top of the outfit and put the mask and wig in a purse she could finish getting suited up once she was outside the tower.  
She knew FRIDAY would be watching until she was out of the tower, so she had to sneak out through the fire escape in the public bathroom on the office levels. Once she was out and dressed, her hoodie and purse were hidden, and Nakir was roaming New York. 

It wasn’t hard to find trouble, and she found it in a young brunette college grad, he couldn’t have been older than 23- but had been stalking a following a younger girl for blocks and wouldn’t take no for an answer. Penelope was landing punches across the body of him before he shoved her back into the rough brick of the surrounding alley.  
She immediately she knew had fucked up. The knife she had stabbed into his side had released his deathly tight grip for long enough to get out of his clutches- but his slew of revolting over-sexualised accusations and slurs distracted her from the gun in his hand. 

The bullet grazed her shoulder, close enough to bleed but not go straight through- the sound rung in her ears and as she fell to the floor, he bolted away without a second glance. She wanted to lay there, call her father and wait for him to pick her up and tell her it was going to be okay- but she wasn’t the baby anymore. This was up to her. 

It was dawn by the time Penelope was back in bed, a stolen bandage wrapped messily around her shoulder covering the blood-filled gauze beneath it. The bandeau and oversized black hoodie did enough to cover the injury but to be sure she curled up in the softness of the duvet. Her hair smelled of sweat and antiseptic, but Penelope couldn’t find it in her to care. 

As the soft beam soft the first sunlight drifted in her windows her eyes flickered shut, plagued with nightmares of the brunette man and a gunshot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pinterest board.   
> https://pin.it/viawjafnzmz7rp
> 
> Apple Music playlist.   
> https://music.apple.com/au/playlist/penelope-tati/pl.u-55D6zoqH8Y7aELM


	7. .seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all,  
> hopefully, you are liking this. sorry about the delayed updated I've been a little busy.   
> let me know what you think. 
> 
> please remember to read the tags for any trigger warnings!

Penelope managed to get three days wallowing in her room before her dad came and forced her into the fresh air and sunlight-filled halls of the tower. Luckily, Nat and Tati’s mission was extended so she could avoid the lecture from her best friend about being stupid and sulk about her changing family arrangements. 

Call her selfish, but this baby is barely the size of a bean and Penelope has never hated something so much. She was happy that her dad and Pepper were happy, but she was disgusted by their methods. Thankfully, by the time the spawn was born, it would be summer and Penelope could whisk herself away on a vacation- she was thinking Europe. 

She moaned as she moped around the tower- claiming it was just the flu and she was on her period, which was enough to stop her dad from asking too many questions. Her shoulder had basically healed, the graze left from the bullet had scabbed over but Penelope kept it covered. She was more worried about the scar it would leave behind. 

Tony had forced Penelope to sit out in the living room currently, the sun was setting over New York and she watched as pepper and her dad cooked dinner- a very rare occasion- in an empty tower- an even rarer occasion. She mindlessly scrolled through her phone, guilt pooled as she saw the unanswered messages and snap chats from Peter. She hadn’t meant to ignore him, he had done nothing wrong but by the time she realized she had ignored him it was too late and she didn’t want to lie to him. 

“Hey P, are you deaf?”  
“oh sorry dad, yeah”   
“do you want cheese on your pasta?”  
“no thanks,” she thought about it, it was like anytime she wasn’t happy her brain flipped and went completely out of control. Her solution, control everything else. Everything usually equated to food. Parmesan cheese was 79 calories for a sprinkle. The pasta alone would be in the hundreds. The cheese wasn’t necessary.   
“Is dinner ready”  
“yeah, did you wanna sit at the table or watch a film” perfect. Its like the universe wanted to give her this control.   
“I saw a trailer for a new film yesterday, we could watch that”  
“okay set it up, we’ll bring out the food” 

She found the film and got it ready, Pepper and Tony were too wrapped up in their rare domestic moments to watch Penelope pour herself the largest glass of water she could and chug the whole thing, twice. Penelope felt nauseous before her dad even passed her dinner, she thanked him and graciously accepted the meal, dripping in a tomato-based sauce. Her stomach felt like it was sloshing around inside of her and she barely got two forkfuls of the past down before she just continued to play with the noodles. 

The movie was halfway through when she collected the dinner bowls and excused herself, playing on not feeling well and made her way back up to her room. She kissed her Dad and pepper goodnight, they were going on a business trip in the morning- to Paris, so Penelope wished them well and requested they bring her back her favorite chocolate like she had done since she was a child. 

Her room was messy- it never usually got messy but living in a manic state of overthinking and restlessness whilst also trying to hide an injury typically resulted in some mess. Ignoring the tossed blankets and pillows on the floor and avoiding stepping in what looked like every hoodie and sock she owned, Penelope moved into the bathroom. 

Just the idea of standing in the shower seemed exhausting so Penelope ran the warm water and waiting for her bath to fill. She stripped off her loose sweatpants and old MIT sweatshirt she had stolen from her dad years ago. The warmth of the bathwater filled the bathroom with steam, and she stood in her panties and bra looking at herself in the mirror.

Her usually flat stomach had a bulge to it, but she knew it was due to the water she had drunk. She couldn’t stop looking at herself, and no matter how many times she had been complemented it was like the mirror was showing her this other person, not her. Her stomach looked huge- she looked practically pregnant and Penelope hated it. All the training she had been doing with Tatianna and she still looked like this. 

The bath was filled, and Penelope audibly sighed as her body was engulfed by the warm silky water, the lavender and vanilla scent of the bath bomb send waves of contentment through her. 

“FRIDAY, can you please play my relax playlist on 25% volume and dim the light to 50%”   
“Of course, P”   
The smooth sounds of her playlist and the darkened atmosphere almost made her forget completely about the last week. The baby, the bullet and the brunette man were all but distant memories. The bathwater went cold, and Penelope dragged herself out, fingers pruney and covered in goosebumps. Slipping into her sheets she fell into a nightmare plagued sleep. 

The morning light seemed so much brighter than usual, the city below her was up and bustling like always. She stood up- stretching and watched out her window for a moment. Her body involuntarily walked towards the kitchen as she muttered under her breath,   
“coffee… I need coffee” it was a Friday, but she had already had the rest of the week off, so she was granting herself another day, in hopes of Tatianna and Nat coming home. The sound of the coffee machine shouldn’t scare her, but she was home alone, so she grabbed the conveniently placed photo frame and stalked into the open living area-kitchen space. 

The sweater clads and curly-haired body sent a wave of relief through her, and she sighed- prompting him to turn around.   
“thank god, I thought someone had broken in” Peters melodic laugh fell from his perfect lips and she couldn’t help but smile along.   
“you thought that someone could break into e of the most secure buildings in New York” she shrugged and accepted cup of coffee he slid across the cool marble benches,   
“it was the first explanation thought of” she slipped her coffee, before realising “hey wait, why aren’t you at school” she watched the sheepish expression cover peters face,   
‘well I knew you were home alone today, and I would have texted but you kind of haven’t answered any of mine at least but I haven’t seen you in ages-” Penelope cut him off his nervous ramblings,   
“I would be honored to spend the day with you Spidey- I’ve been cooped up in here for the last few days we should go out” he nodded, and they tried to decide what they would do. 

Penelope finished two cups of coffee and then excused herself to get dressed out of the leggings and sweater she had worn to bed. She emerged from her room dressed in ripped jeans and a blouse that peter was sure costed more than his entire wardrobe. She laced up some worn converse and grabbed a purse before they set off down the private elevator into the garage below the tower. 

Penelope, of course, had her license and a variety of cars, most of them sports looking, and red. Peter sent her a look and she smiled,  
“come on Parker, red cars go faster” he rolled his eyes playfully as she sat down in her chosen car of the day. The teens sped out of the garage faster that peter was sure was legal, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care as she watched the raven-haired girl smiling and singing along to the music which played obnoxiously loud. 

He wasn’t even sure where he was going, but for the first time he’s ever ditched school and he ended up on a date? With Penelope stark, he wasn’t complaining. 

The car stopped at a park, it was small, but Peter could see the lake in the center and the slow-moving people, who were spread around the green grass. He noticed how the air smelled different, fresher? He wasn’t quite sure but never the less he followed, and Penelope wrapped her hand in his and wordlessly walked towards the lake. 

“my dad used to bring me here as a kid, I used to beg to go to central park. I was obsessed with this Disney movie called enchanted and they go to Central Park and sing this silly love song and all I wanted to do was wear my pretty blue princess dress and sing it” Peter couldn’t help but smile at the memory the image in his head of the little girl dancing around Tony in a princess costume. It seemed so normal, just like how he would run around in an iron man costume and mask as a child.   
“but dad would never take me. He would bring me here instead, and I never really understood until my twelfth birthday. Not once in the 17 years my dad and I have come here has someone walked up to him and asked for a photo or autograph, when we're here it’s like we’re normal” 

The teens found a small patch of grass under the shade of a tree, Peter had laid down a random shirt they found in the back of Penelope’s car and he couldn’t help but feel giddy at the girl who was laying with her head in his lap. They spoke for hours; about everything they could think of- that was until peters stomach grumbled causing them both to chuckle. 

“come on, I know somewhere good to eat near here” 

Peter moaned into the burger as he bit into it, earning him a laugh from Penelope who delicately ate the shared curly fries between them. 

“I told you it was good” Penelope sipped from her diet coke, reminding peter of his drink -a vanilla milkshake- which sat by him and after taking a huge gulp of it decided that if ditching school was going to deliver this he would gladly do so every day. Penelope’s presence was intoxicating, and he never wanted it to stop. 

They made it back to the tower – after sharing ice cream, which peter ate most of, and it was late afternoon. Penelope suggested they watched a movie and peter agreed; the film playing along in the background, but Peter didn’t care from the moment he felt the warm lips placing feather-like kisses on his neck. 

Soon enough Penelope was straddled across Peters lap, kissing and sucking his lips and neck as was he to her, neither of them caring to escalate the situation, they were too caught up in the moment and both seemed content, as fingers trailed along the skin. 

Penelope felt increasingly warm but for some reasons, he was too shy to remove her top, even though she knew she was wearing a camisole underneath. She wasn’t sure if she was being polite to peter who she was pretty sure had only ever kissed a girl before, she was terrified to scare him off. 

The kisses got sloppy and both teens realized they might need to take a proper breath soon so when Penelope broke the kiss, lazily resting her had on his shoulder. She turned her head taking in his soft-barely their freckles and the dope smile that covered his face.

“Hey, peter”   
He mumbled back, not trusting his voice “mm yeah P”  
“wanna be my boyfriend” that threw him off, and before he could get too flustered like some love-stricken 12 yr. old girl,   
“You stole my line”  
“was that a yes or no”  
“of course, I would be honored” Penelope kissed him, and he laughed as she squealed with delight,   
“you’re a dork parker”  
“I’m your dork now stark”   
“you’ve made a terrible mistake”  
“I doubt that”  
“no refunds” peter laughed  
“do I get my receipt?” Penelope nodded and placed another soft kiss on the boys now swollen lips.

The intoxicating kisses between them, mixed with lingering touches and the occasional silly comments followed by laughed were the only thing that mattered about that afternoon. Penelope and peter were so wrapped up by each other the sound of the elevator’s ding then the footsteps that followed didn’t even register in either of their brains. 

“it’s been two weeks and we were already replaced malen'kaya vdova” Penelope and peter jumped apart faster than lighting and both stared at the two blood and dirt covered Russians wearing smug smiles.   
“I have a feeling we were going to be replaced no matter what” they both sniggered and laughed, and Penelope playfully rolled her eyes,   
“welcome home, took you long enough you forget how to fight or something”   
“oooh she’s a snarky starky today, whatever continue your little make-out sesh, I have to shower” Nat teased as she made her way up towards her room and With Tatianna agreeing and heading off towards her own room. 

Both teens laughed as soon as they were alone,   
“is this our thing, getting interrupted by Avengers”   
“mmm feels like that” Penelope snuggled in comfortably to peters side and they restarted the movie whose credits were currently rolling. 

Eventually, both Tatianna and Nat made it downstairs, both dressed in sweatpants and oversized shirts Penelope laughed at their exhausted sighs, and as curious as she was, she didn’t ask about the mission. Tatianna would probably tell her later anyway. 

By 6 peters had said goodbye, he had to patrol before dinner with May, so Penelope kissed him goodbye and he promises to text her later that night.

“where’s mama and papa bear P?”   
“Paris, some business trip apparently they should be back Monday night”   
“anything exciting happen when we were gone, that’s not your love life”   
“nope nothing to report on my end, I’ve been sick for the last week or so” that earned her a judging look form both of them, if there was something Penelope did not do was get sick. Why did her best friends have to ask more questions than her dad? 

“sick huh, sure you’re not knocked up”   
“Jesus Christ Nat, yes I’m sure for one I had my period and the flu, and if you must know peter and I have only kissed” Penelope had a cushion thrown at her to which she replied to by throwing one back. Tatianna complained that she was hungry, so they ordered in some Thai, chatting and catching up on each other and what they had all missed in the two weeks. 

It was moments like this where Penelope forgot that Nat was literally an adult when she and Tatianna were still teenagers, sometimes Penelope thinks Nat loves being included like this. She never got to be a teenager- or a kid. 

Later that night as Penelope sat cross-legged on the floor surrounded by her two best friends and more Thai food that was physically possible for them to consume, two of them just eating from the containers (Penelope just played with her food, rationalizing that the others were probably starving and needed it more than her) while laughing and watching The Notebook (another movie Tatianna hadn’t seen, Penelope was trying to catch her up) Penelope realised how lucky she was. This wouldn’t, couldn’t change, nothing, no baby could change this friendship. That she would make sure of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pinterest board.   
> https://pin.it/viawjafnzmz7rp
> 
> Apple Music playlist.   
> https://music.apple.com/au/playlist/penelope-tati/pl.u-55D6zoqH8Y7aELM

**Author's Note:**

> hi,  
> Please leave me kudos and comments, I love all the feedback!
> 
> Now I tend to write a few chapters ahead but I'm not sure how often I will be posting (once a week preferably but don't hold me to it)
> 
> also, I understand my writing style is a little confusing as I jump between characters so let me know if it's too confusing. I'll see what I can do. 
> 
> until next time,  
> love isabella  
> xo


End file.
